<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You, Ranboo My Beloved by RavenDoesStufff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040203">I Love You, Ranboo My Beloved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDoesStufff/pseuds/RavenDoesStufff'>RavenDoesStufff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Technoblade is mean, bee'n'boo, beeduo, everyone but tubbo is kind of out of character im sorry, piglin michael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDoesStufff/pseuds/RavenDoesStufff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like any average day. Ranboo was planning to propose to Tubbo again after they had gotten divorced again for what... the fifth time? He had everything planned out. It was going to be beautiful. It really was...</p>
<p>Or; Ranboo plans to propose to Tubbo again, but then something goes wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love You, Ranboo My Beloved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is purely platonic and if you say anything different then leave. Now. </p>
<p>TW: Major character death, death, blood, getting shot, unsympathetic!technoblade, angst, hurt/no comfort, i am so so sorry /j</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo smiled as Tubbo hopped through the snow. He already had a ton clinging to his hair and his fluffy ears from when he had made a snow angel earlier. Ranboo had no clue how his partner wasn’t cold. Ranboo had brought Tubbo up to the Arctic Empire while Techno and Phil were away so that Tubbo could not only see his home, but they could play in the snow. The snow in Snowchester was on the icy side so it was harder to build snowmen in and such. </p>
<p>Ranboo planned for more than just them hanging out up here though. His plan was to propose to Tubbo again when the snow came in later. It was only supposed to flurry and Ranboo thought it was a great place to remarry his platonic partner. They had gotten divorced again about a week ago and Ranboo figured it was long enough that the proposal would be nice. </p>
<p>Hiding in his basement he had some flowers and a cake for when Tubbo inevitably said yes. He had the ring hidden in his back pocket and kept lightly tapping it with his tail to make sure it hadn’t gone anywhere. It was a beautiful ring- really. All of them were. They weren’t all that expensive, but it's the thought that counts. </p>
<p>This set had a red gem for him on a simple band and Tubbo’s had a green gem on a simple silver band. Puffy had helped him decide on this set and they both had agreed with keeping it simple. A nice simple proposal in the snow. </p>
<p>There was no way that Tubbo expected a thing and that just made it so much better. He felt Tubbo’s warm hands on his arm. “Ranboo, my beloved, come play in the snow with me. It’s all boring running around without you.” </p>
<p>“Of course, Tubbo.” Ranboo flicked Tubbo’s nose before pushing him backwards into the snow. Tubbo let out a small off as he hit the ground. </p>
<p>“Oh, you’re on.” Tubbo rolled over, and got up before chucking a snowball at Ranboo’s face. It hit its mark dead-on since Ranboo hadn’t seen it coming. Ranboo hastily wiped the snow off of his face and glared playfully at Tubbo who was laughing his bright cheery laugh. Damn, Ranboo loved Tubbo, platonically of course. Ranboo bended down and formed a snowball that he chucked at Tubbo.</p>
<p>His aim was nowhere near as good as Tubbo’s, but it was still decent. So, although it didn’t hit its mark half of it hit Tubbo’s shoulder. Soon, the two of them were having an all-out war. Tubbo kept sneaking around and climbing up random structures. He shouted “I’ve got the high ground” at least one to many times while violently chucking snowballs at Ranboo. Long story short, Tubbo won by a literal landslide of snow. </p>
<p>Ranboo coughed as Tubbo brushed the snow off of him from where he had collapsed on the snow. “You got me good there.”</p>
<p>Tubbo smirked, “Of course I did. I am the best at snowball fights after all. You alright though, Big Man?” He held out a hand to Ranboo who quickly took it and stood up. </p>
<p>Ranboo wiped a few final snowflakes off of his pants and smiled. “Yeah I’m fine Tubzo. How are you? Cold at all?” Tubbo stood there for a few seconds thinking.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t think so. What else do you want to do?” Ranboo shrugged, turning around and looking at the snow with various paths from them running around in it. “Snowman time?”</p>
<p>“Snowman time.” Ranboo agreed. Tubbo got to work on making the base of the snowman while Ranboo went inside to get a hat, a scarf, some gloves, and a carrot. He had these stored aside specifically for when he was making snowmen. They were fun to make. Maybe he could make a snow golem later with Tubbo. Phil had taught him how to make one earlier in the week and he was pretty sure he could do it. </p>
<p>Ranboo had some other things on his mind first though. He had seen the light grey storm clouds that carried the flurries rolling in slowly from the East. It was almost time. Ranboo’s tail flickered up to make sure the ring was still in his pocket. It was. This would be perfect. Ranboo walked outside with the accessories in hand to already see Tubbo working on the middle part of the snowman. </p>
<p>Ranboo dumped the stuff on the part of his doorstep that wasn’t completely covered in snow and went and started making the head, figuring that Tubbo could handle making the middle section on his own. </p>
<p>It didn’t take long for them to finish. Both of them had experience making snowmen and they probably made some of the best snowmen in the Dream SMP if they were being honest. Tommy always ruined his because he would get mad at the snow being annoying, Ghostbur just didn’t like making snowmen, Niki and Puffy were good but not as good. The list is too long to go through, but it shows that Ranboo and Tubbo must be the supreme snowmen makers. </p>
<p>The snow started to come down flurrying around them and the snowman that they had affectionately named Steve after Techno’s emotional support polar bear. It was time for Ranboo to do it. The snow was falling nicely and the snowman was there and it just- it was amazing. Ranboo stood in front of Tubbo and looked down at him. Not in a condescending way. He just was quite literally a good portion taller than Tubbo. </p>
<p>“Tubbo?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Ranboo?”</p>
<p>“I-'' Ranboo felt like something was wrong and he looked around. He faintly heard a noise. No, that wasn’t faint. That was a scream. A scream coming from Tubbo. Ranboo turned to Tubbo and a noise of terrified surprise got caught in his throat at the sight before him. Tubbo had collapsed to the ground. Red was pooling out of his chest slightly above his lungs as an arrow protruded from his chest. </p>
<p>“R-Ranboo?” He heard Tubbo say. His voice was way to faint. He didn’t like that. He needed to go grab a healing potion from his house. Wait, shit, he had moved them all downstairs and hadn’t brewed anymore to keep in his upstairs chests. “Ranboo.” Maybe he could grab one or two from Techno’s house? Yeah, that was significantly closer than his basement. “Ranboo!”</p>
<p>Ranboo was brought back to reality by a cold hand touching his face where he had bent down next to Tubbo. “It’s going to be okay. Don’t bother getting a healing potion. It’s fatal, I can tell.” Tubbo coughed a few times, blood coming out of his mouth and staining the snow next to his head. “T-tell Michael I love him. Tell Tommy I love him too. I love you, Ranboo. I love you- I love you, Ranboo my beloved.” </p>
<p>“No,no, no. Tubbo I’m going to go grab healing potions from Techno’s house. It’s going to be okay. It’s going to be okay.” Tubbo’s hand slipped down and just held Ranboo’s hand with a loosening grip as he approached the doors of death. “I love you, Tubbo. I’m so sorry. I was going to propose- and- and-” Ranboo choked back a sob. “Just know I love you forever.”</p>
<p>Tubbo’s grip on his hand released as his eyes glazed over. “Tubbo? Tubbo!” Ranboo listened for breathing before checking to see if he could find a pulse… he couldn’t. Tubbo was gone. That was his final life. </p>
<p>Ranboo felt himself tearing up and wiped it away with his sleeve as quickly as he could. He could cry. Crying would only hurt him more. Ranboo stood up and looked around to see who had killed his- he wasn’t even his husband. They hadn’t even been fucking married. </p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye Ranboo saw Techno approaching. “You did this! You killed Tubbo!” Ranboo wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to just express his damn emotions but he had to keep them in. Crying would only cause it to hurt more physically. “You killed Tubbo.”</p>
<p>“He was on our land. He’s the former President of L’Manburg.” Techno stared at Ranboo. Normally Ranboo would feel intimidated by the presence of the anarchist, but this time he didn’t. He felt pure rage. </p>
<p>“No, no. You don’t seem to understand. He was my husband. And- and- you killed him.” Ranboo’s tail swished around wildly. “You didn’t tell him to leave. You just- you shot him. He was on his last night and you killed him for trespassing. Technically it wasn’t even that since he was on my land, and I was fine with it.” </p>
<p>“You were married to the former president? I thought you were an anarchist.”</p>
<p>“I am, but he wasn’t leading a country anymore. He was existing in snow chester with Jack Manifold. Heck, we had a son. You took away my son’s other father!” Ranboo didn’t know what to do. He was torn. He didn’t want to live here with his husband's murderer, but he also didn’t want to live in Snowchester due to the fact that it's a country that could be set to war. They had nukes for Pete’s sake! </p>
<p>Ranboo took the ring out of his back pocket and stared at it. “I’m sorry, Tubbo.” Ranboo glared at Techno before going into his house. No one saw him for weeks, though a grave for Tubbo appeared not long after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this while in school solely because I was bored. I hope you enjoyed and uh... yeah. Angst :D</p>
<p>Green, this fic is for you :pray:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>